Epidemic
by klcm
Summary: She woke up feeling rough, but Garcia didn't count on these circumstances occurring. How would she cope as she got more and more ill as the day progressed...was there a more sinister matter happening?...sorry bad summary...
1. Chapter 1 It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

She was woken by her alarm, but knew immediately something wasn't right. She put her hand to her head and realised that she was wet. Sitting up she realised she had a headache and felt like she was going to be sick. Getting up she went dizzy.

'Something really isn't right here' she said aloud. 'I can't have the flu; I would have felt it coming.' She pondered on her on thoughts as she made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she took note of the dark circles forming.

'What the hell! I had the longest sleep last night!' Now she was confused and worried. Picking up her phone she rang Derek.

'Hey baby girl, what do I owe this call?'

'I need to tell Hotch I can't come in today.'

'Why what's wrong? You don't sound healthy goddess.'

'I don't really know.' She said not bothering to hide the confusion in her voice. 'I've just woken up and now I think...'

He heard a bang and knew the phone had been dropped. 'PEN! Penelope you there?' Derek kept repeating when he got no response, he put the phone on speaker as he rushed to get ready. Still not getting a response, he jumped into his car and raced to her apartment, once there is wasted no time and jumped two steps at a time; he used his key and went in search for what had happened to Garcia.

Finding her in the bathroom, he knew where the bang had come from. She lay unconscious on the floor with laboured breathing. Lifting her head she slowly came back around.

'Handsome, what are you doing here? What about work?'

'Work can wait. I'm taking you to the hospital.'

'No, no, no. Put me on the bed tuck me in, and check on me later if you must but no hospitals. I think it's the flu.'

'Fine but if you are no better...'

She interrupted 'Then maybe I can see a doctor.'

He left her reluctantly tucked in bed with a glass of water next to her. He got to work but couldn't help but worry, he knew something worse was wrong with her. The flu doesn't make you act like that, look like that or make you faint for as long as she had.

'Where's Garcia?' Hotch demanded an answer. Derek broke from his thoughts and stood up.

'She phoned me this morning to say she felt ill, she then fainted. I rushed round to see her and she was still unconscious. She refused to go the hospital or doctors and just wanted to get back into bed.'

'Well when you get the chance get back round there, this could be more serious.'

The rest of team looked at Derek, as the same worry filled their bodies.

While at Garcia's...

She slept most of the day but had now started vomiting, she felt really ill and didn't know what to do to get comfortable or feel better. She went to the window when she heard sirens outside the apartment building. Looking down she could see that one of the mothers 2 floors down had rushed out with her daughter, who looked like she was suffering the same symptoms that Garcia had. She thought nothing of it and crawled back into bed. She knew Derek would be rushing to her soon.


	2. Chapter 2 worry

Disclaimer: I do own Criminal Minds.

He sat twirling a pen thoughtfully through his fingers.

'Hey Morgan, what's up?' Emily questioned.

'I don't entirely know, I'm just worrying about Pen. To see her like that, that was no flu or passing illness. She was so pale and flushed looking; she was sweating and had dark rings round her eyes. Something isn't making sense.'

'Well it seems that we share you worry, especially now.' Reid joined the conversation.

'Do what Hotch said, finish up and leave, go to her.' Emily hesitated. 'Then you can look after her as much as you want.' She got a simple nod and smile before Derek got back to his final file.

After finally completing the last report, he packed up and rushed to the door. Jumping in his car, he knew he was going to take her back to his and look after her; she was in no fit state to be alone.

At Garcia's

For the second time that day sirens were heard outside, she had gotten up again to see a man being taken to the back of an ambulance. Feeling worse she didn't make a connection with this one either. She thought she had the flu and that was it. She would rest, until the headaches stopped and the vomiting that had increased had stopped. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out; looking in the mirror she noticed a rash on the left side of her chest. She forgot about it and went back to bed.

He climbed the stairs quicker than he had earlier that day, letting himself in he noticed just how quiet everything was. He silently shut the door and made his way to her bedroom. Looking in he noticed that she looked worse, he took note that she was obviously being sick now. Seeing her cough slightly, he made his way over to her and stroked her face.

'Hey baby girl, I'm going to take you back to mine.'

'I'm fine. Really I am.'

He smiled at her stubbornness. 'No arguing, I'm going to grab your ready bag and some comfortable clothes. I'll help you get dressed and then you are coming with me.'

She reluctantly agreed, and once dressed and leaning against the wall while he locked the door she felt slightly better, although this was temporary.

In the car, she slept most of the, coughing every now and again but that was the only sound that could be heard from her, that and her breathing that was still laboured and now wheezy. Derek knew if this persisted he would take her to the hospital to get seen to.

Arriving at his place, he put her straight into his bed, he checked her temperature, and was worried that it was 39°C, he added this to the list. He placed a new drink of water by his bed and a bucket for if she felt sick at any time. Walking in the living room, he rang and updated Hotch.

He settled on the sofa, Clooney at his feet and the new on the TV. There was talk of an epidemic outbreak at a nearby apartment building. 'That looks familiar.' Derek queried as he watched a birds eye view of a small courtyard and then in a panic jumped up to get Penelope to a hospital. It was her apartment building.

'Pen, wake up for me.' He got no response. Picking up his phone and hitting speed dial. 'Hotch I need you urgently at mine.' There was a pause. 'Just you, its Pen, I brought her back to mine but now she's not waking up and I need help.' Putting down the phone, he knew Hotch wouldn't be too long but he decided to try and wake Garcia up. With no prevail he got up and got everything ready to go. Just as he finishes his door opens.

'I need your help to get the car ready Hotch.'

'Wait, where is she?'

'Through there I had the news on and there's an epidemic outbreak in her apartment building, I just need help to get her to the hospital.'

Taking a look at how ill she looks, he agrees. 'Okay, I will meet you out at the SUV, you gonna be okay?'

'Yeah, can you just take those bags with you?' Hotch nodded and knew that Derek had two to go bags, one for Garcia and one for him, just in case.

In the SUV

'Her breathings getting worse, what the hell is wrong with you baby girl?' Derek said trying to forget about the lump that was forming in his throat. 'I think her temperature has gone up.'

'Has she woken up yet, even just her eyes opening?' Hotch asked from the driver's seat.

'No not once.' Morgan jumped out of the SUV as soon as Hotch pulled to a halt at the hospital, seeing that Hotch had ran in to get a wheelchair, Derek picked Penelope up out of the SUV and made his way into the hospital, kicking the door shut as soon as he was able to. Reaching the door Hotch presented him with the wheelchair. Putting Penelope down slowly, they rushed in.

'Her name is Penelope Garcia. She was found unconscious by the man over there this morning, she was awake about 3 hours ago but hasn't regained consciousness since.' Hotch gave over the necessary details, but the shock across her face when he asked for Garcia's address, worried him slightly. 'I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, of the B.A.U for the F.B.I, what is wrong?'

'That particular apartment building is on lock down due to an epidemic outbreak, I'm afraid that if Ms Garcia has been there she will be needing to go into isolation, bare with me while I get a doctor.' She typed in a number and spoke in a hushed tone, Derek brought Garcia towards Hotch as a doctor and a nurse came rushing in. 'There's the patient.' The nurse behind ht desk said, pointing at Garcia.

'We will take her.' The doctor said.

'Fine but we are coming with you.' Derek got a sad nod off the doctor as they started to wheel Garcia towards an elevator. Pushing the button for floor 4, the journey up was spent in complete silence, as no one wanted to admit the truth about the situation without tests and evidence.

As soon as getting off the elevator, Garcia was rushed away, while Derek and Hotch were made to sit outside. This obviously sparked a new worry in both them. Hotch got up and started to call the team, he told them everything and where they were. The was a long pause and then he put the phone down.

'They're on their way.' Hotch said taking his seat next to Derek. 'Look she's a fighter Morgan. She will make it through.'

'I should have forced her to go the hospital. I shouldn't have taken no for an answer.'

'Don't blame yourself for this, you weren't to know, simple as. She could have rang anyone of us, but because she loves you, you were the first on her mind and speed dial.'

'She loves me?' Derek stammered to get the words out without sounding completely like an idiot.

'Yes, we all know you love her too, she hasn't admitted like you haven't but at the end of the day, what isn't obvious to you is to us.'

Just before he could respond the doctor entered the corridor. It had been the longest wait ever. He sighed and walked towards them. 'Ms Penelope Garica?'


	3. Chapter 3 realiztion

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'Yes, that's us.'

'Is there any family that you can call?'

'No. We are her family. Is she alright?' Derek angrily said.

'Well, as you may have heard there was an outbreak of an epidemic in an apartment building, which happened to Ms Garcia's, I must stress that at this moment we are unsure of what it is exactly.'

'What about Penelope.'

'Ms Garcia was brought in unconscious which mean that the virus was advance. We had to sedate her as her breathing was minimal. She is, therefore, not breathing on her own, but has the aid of a machine. Her temperature is 40°C, which is worryingly high; if it continues to rise she will go into a coma and may possible die, we think we may have stabled that though. Was she vomiting at all when you found her?'

Derek nodded; he didn't speak for fear he may break.

'Well two other patients have been brought in with exactly the same symptoms, all from the same apartments. Ms Garcia also has a travelling rash that is currently on her chest and neck area. I am guessing that both of you have had physical contact with Ms Garcia?'

'Yes, Agent Morgan more than myself. Why?'

'Well there is a chance that the virus transferred. I will send a nurse to sort you out, I'm afraid that at this moment you cannot enter Ms Garcia's room due to isolation but there is a window and chairs. I apologise but it is the best we can do. I will come back when I know more.'

The doctor took them to the window and they hopelessly watched as Garcia lay there looking so fragile. Morgan couldn't cope with the view and he turned and dropped into a chair, placing his head in his hands. Hotch couldn't take his eyes of her, when he did he took a seat next to Morgan.

'Look she's in the best care...'

'What if it's too late, what if she dies.'

'Morgan these are all what ifs, how about the 'what if she survives?' Have you ever thought about that?'

Derek just shook his head, and then finally he cried. Hotch stood up and got his phone out.

Hi, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner from the B.A.U, F.B.I.' Pause. 'I am calling about the epidemic outbreak.' Pause. 'Yes that's the place, I was wondering if by any chance a file of all patients that have been taken ill can be sent to Quantico Hospital and delivered to me?' Another, longer, pause. 'Thank you.' He shut his phone and turned to Morgan, who had occasionally tears.

'Right, I'm going to look over the files, okay? That way we can help Garcia.' Just as he finished, the elevator opened and out rushed Emily, JJ, Reid and Rossi.

'How is she?' Emily asked frantically

'Take a look for yourself.' They looked and JJ couldn't suppress the silent tears that left her eyes at the sight through the window. 'We aren't allowed in and if I were you I wouldn't get close to us. Physical contact could mean we pass on whatever.' Hotch spoke the words that Morgan couldn't say.

After an hour, the doctor came back. 'We may know what the virus is, has Ms Garcia been out of the country lately?'

'No not at all. Why?'

'Well we think that someone in her apartment building may have the SARS virus, I would advise the rest of you to wear these, you should be fine, however, would you two please follow Nurse Gifford and she will give you a vaccination to stop the virus progressing. I will return in a bit but first I have to check up on Ms Garcia and the others from her apartment building.'

Entering the room, they watched as he closed the door and stood in a smallish room, where he washed his arms and hands and put on sterilised overalls. The rest of team stood and walked to the window as soon as Hotch were taken to a room down the hall. They all stayed glued to the view of their friend, as the doctor checked her over, writing in a chart and checking an aggressive red rash that seemed to go up her neck and chest and then down her left arm. Then he left, never stopping to talk to the rest of the team, they knew there must have been no change.

'How can it be SARS?' JJ asked to break the silence.

'Well if one person has gone over to China and lives in the same building then it is possible that she got it that way.' Reid replied.

They watched a family down the hall a bit break down, and the doctor came out and expressed his apologises that nothing could done. Then he hit home. The doctor came towards them and stopped.

'The man in that room was the carrier, he had just come back from China he had contracted the SARS virus unknowingly. We are certain that it SARS and have sent for the appropriate medicine.'

'Does that mean?'

'We are unsure at the moment, it seems that Ms Garcia is slowly getting worse but we have given her the medications we can to help with various parts of her symptoms, it is now a waiting game. I'm sorry, I have to go.'

After getting their jab, they made their way back and saw the team sitting staring at various areas in the hall, not one made eye contact or conversation.

'What's happened, is it Pen?'

'No she as fine, they know it is SARS, the man down the hall, he was the carrier, and well he...he just died.' Rossi responded almost instantaneously.

'What is happening now?'

'They are getting the appropriate medication for her.'

They watched Morgan slumped into chair, his face sick with worry and dread. It was then they heard the constantly bleeping go into a one long noise. Penelope was flat lining and there was nothing they could do but watch as the doctor and nurses ran in with a crash cart.


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Adding a shot of adrenaline to her IV, the doctor was not about to give up, they knew the cause; they knew the medication was on the way and they knew she had a chance to live. The doctor prepared for a long fight, pulling the crash cart closer he told one of the nurses to shut the blinds, her family didn't need to witness this. He then prepared to shock her.

Outside

Derek didn't want to watch his baby girl go through that but as much as he wanted to turn away he just couldn't stop looking at her. He felt a mixture of worry and relief when the blind was shut. Them shutting the blinds meant he didn't have to watch but it also meant that he had no idea what they were doing to her.

'Look she's a fighter.' Hotch stated firmly trying to comfort his team as much as he could.

'Yeah, your right she is. We have to be strong for her.' Emily agreed hugging a sobbing JJ close.

They sat around, comforting one another as best they could.

30 minutes later.

After another shot of adrenaline and more pumping to her heart, the constant beep turned to a constant on off beep. Sighing, he got to work restoring all disorder. He knew she had come this far, there was no chance he was going to let her go without an almighty fight.

Walking out he breathed out long and hard and then turned to the awaiting people.

'We managed to get her heart beating again; I was not prepared to give up. We will chase up on the medication we need to get her out of the woods, but I am pretty certain she won't be flat lining soon.'

They breathed the same sigh as relief together.

'See what did I say about her?'

They knew Hotch was right, and they shouldn't have doubted him at any point, of course she was a fighter, this was Garcia they were talking about. She wouldn't give up lightly.

2 Hours Later

The medicine had arrived and the team watched as the doctor administered the first dose. They all felt disappointed when she didn't wake up straight away but then they realised that it didn't work like that. They knew they had to wait.

The doctor came out and spoke with serious relief. 'The first dose is now in her system, we expect her to wake up after the second, then one or two of you can go in and sit with her, she's going to need the support. There is a chance she can wake up before the second but it is a rarity'

'When will you give her the next lot?' Derek asked hoping it would be soon.

'Well tomorrow evening hopefully.'

'Hopefully?'

'Well this is of course that she has no abnormal side effects or reactions.' He paused. 'Don't worry; I am pretty sure for a healthy outcome.'

'What about the others from her building?'

'Two have died, one not looking so good but the rest have been given the appropriate medicine. I'm sorry that is all I can tell you.'

'Thank you. What about us? I mean we had contact, and Morgan was in the apartment building too.'

'Well you haven't shown any symptoms, which is an excellent sign so we have no worries. Now I must go, but I will be back in 4 hours for a check up, but nurses will be back and forth if you have any questions.'

'Thank you for everything.'

The doctor smiled and moved on. The rest of the team took seats, in eager wait of Garcia waking up.

They were all asleep when she opened her eyes, she knew where she was and she knew she was alone but she also noticed that her breathing was abnormal, she wasn't breathing herself, and a tube was in her mouth. It wasn't uncomfortable but it panicked her slightly. She hit the button that was near her and minutes later a nurse came in.

'Hey, your okay. Glad to see you awake.' She said with a smile. 'The tube cannot be removed just yet, but it will soon, so don't worry.' She saw the tears filling Garcia's eyes. 'Hey don't cry; it's just to help your lungs recuperate after the trauma of the virus that you have.' She paused seeing her eyes clearing. 'I'm going to get something to help you sleep.'

Feeling a rush of air, he woke up, he looked and saw a nurse rushing down the corridor, Derek jumped up and looked in through the window and the sight made him want to collapse. One because his baby girl was awake and two because he couldn't get in there and hug her while she was crying. He tapped the window and when she looked, he smiled and whispered 'I love you' to her. He saw her tears stop and then the nurse came back in. Next thing he knew she was sound asleep all over again.

Seeing the nurse coming out. 'Excuse me is she okay?'

'Yes she woke up and panicked due to the endotracheal tube helping her breathe while her lungs recuperate. I just gave her a mild sedative until the doctor can get here, but now she has woken up, things are looking extremely positive.'

'An endotracheal tube?'

'Yes sorry let me explain, it's a tube that can be kept in while the patient is awake, without affecting them. It means that they cannot talk but they can respond to people and stimuli. Ms Garcia will most probably keep it in for the next couple of days, to give her lungs extra strength.'

'Okay, thank you.'

He looked at the rest of the team and wondered how the hell the rest of them hadn't woken; he took one last look in the window before sitting back down.

The next morning

The team were all awake, and were astonished to hear that Garcia had woken up. They all watched as the doctor did his usual and checked her over. Then they realised she was waking up. Too their disbelief she just lay there while the doctor spoke to her, she didn't panic this time she looked calm.

'I think she needs some friendly support. Two of you can go in but you have to put overalls on and wash your arms and hands. It is a precaution until she is moved out of isolation which i hope will be tonight or tomorrow.'

'I vote that Derek should definitely go in, seeing how he saved her.' Hotch said getting support from the rest.

'And I think Hotch as he helped me get her here and supported us.' Again there was the same agreement.

Once dressed they entered to see Garcia staring at them.

She wanted to smile and say so many things but just couldn't. She wanted the tube out.

'Hey baby girl, you scared us.'

'Yeah you sure did and you see those 4 people out there, you scared them too.'

She blinked away tears and suddenly she realised the pain killers were taking effect on her and everything went black.

Derek and Hotch just sat there, Derek never letting go of her hand as she slept. Hotch stood up after awhile and alternated with another one from the team, thinking that Derek had been put through the biggest hell and therefore deserved to be permanently there.


	5. Chapter 5 Health

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The team had to wait patiently as the doctor went to check on Garcia. Walking out he smiled.

'I think we can take her to a private room, no more isolation, and then we will talk about removing her endotracheal tube. I'll go and make the arrangements. Someone may go in; I think she wants some comfort.'

'Derek you go, we don't mind.' Emily ushered him towards the door.

'Hey baby girl.' He said when he finally got to her. He noticed she was trying to form a smile around the tube. 'Hey, not long and the rest of them out there can come in.' He smiled and he knew she wanted to get up and get out. Being stuck in a hospital bed was not her way of getting over what she thought was the flu. He sat there watching her as she drifted off into yet another sleep.

An hour later, she woke up to a new room, and everyone was near her, they all slept but she didn't, she couldn't. She just lay there, still finding it weird that she wasn't breathing herself, and she noticed it wasn't a discomfort any longer. She guessed she had gotten used to it.

'Hey Pen, I hope you haven't been awake long.' Reid's voice came. She had realised they had mastered the art of rhetorical questions over the last couple of days. Oh, how she wished she could answer just once.

After they had all woken up, they decided to go get some breakfast, Derek wouldn't leave and he could tell from his goddess' eyes that she didn't want to be alone. The team understood and left without making a sound.

'I love you, you know that right.' He had said that only once, just after she was shot but saying it again he knew he truly meant it. She watched him intently as he carried on. 'I know I have said it before and didn't act on it but I promise to look after you for as long as you'll have me.' He kissed her hand.

'How can I still be losing tears, I have let too many out.' She thought as she looked at his eyes. 'Hell, anyone would be like it if they had gone through what I have the last couple of days.'

Later that day

The doctor walked in and assessed her progress. 'Well it seems that we can get you breathing on your own once again Ms Garcia, I just need to ask Agent Morgan here to leave.' He saw her grip tighten on the tall man's hand.

'Is it okay to stay? She doesn't want to be alone.'

'Well it's not advisable but if it would help keep Ms Garcia calm.' He paused and looked at Penelope as she nodded slightly, he could see the fear of the situation in her eyes. 'Okay. Right, I need you to breathe deeply and cough when I count to three. Do you understand?' Receiving a simple nod again, he began to remove the tape that was keeping the tube in its place.

She braced herself and gripped Derek's hand even tighter, using his other hand she felt him stroke her arm gently and she closed her eyes as the countdown began.

'3, 2, 1...'

She breathed in but she felt a shortness of breath and then coughed as she gasped for air. She heard herself coughing and momentarily opened her eyes to see Derek smiling. The sound of even her cough comforted him. As soon as the tube was out the doctor put an oxygen mask over her face to help the coughing and shortness of breath.

'Well done, see it wasn't that hard was it?' He said with a sincere smile. 'You have to wear this mask for an hour then we will give you a simple oxygen mask they sits just in the nose. I'll come back in a bit to check on you. Your voice is going to be sore and pretty raspy for a bit but that we disappear after a day or two.'

She lay there staring at the ceiling trying to get her head around how odd it seemed to be able to breathe on her own. She looked at Derek and smiled her first proper smile. 'See, I'm fine.' She tried to say but nothing came out.

'Hey, don't try to speak, give that pretty voice of yours a rest, I can wait to hear it.' He gave her a flirtatious smile.

He sat there and just spoke to her in simple yes and no questions. After 30 minutes the rest of the team were back and astounded that she was breathing on her own.

'They gave her something for the pain in her throat so she has just basically nodded off.'

'When did... this... I mean the tube...it's gone...when?' JJ stammered.

'Just after you went off for breakfast. She can't really speak at the moment but that doesn't mean she hasn't given up trying.' They all laughed as they knew they expected nothing less from Garcia.

After what felt like ages, the doctor changed the oxygen mask over and she sat propped up watching them all talk. Occasionally looking at her, she still looked fragile, ill and pale, but not as pale as she looked a couple of hours previous. She smiled from time to time to tell them she was doing okay and they needn't worry.

She tried to speak but ended up coughing for a while. Derek stood up knowingly.

'Do you want some water Pen?' He got a nod in amongst the coughing. Holding the cup with a straw she drunk fast, looking like she had finally managed to soothe her throat.

'Thank you.' She croaked; shocked at how painful and odd it was.

'Nice to hear you Garcia. But come on little steps yeah?' Hotch teased.

'Okay. But first can someone please tell me what the hell happened?' Her voice became clear before disappearing again.

'Well, when I had put you to bed at mine, I was watching the news to see an apartment building had an epidemic outbreak. I looked up and recognised it, and then it clicked that it was yours. I came to get you, to get you to the hospital but you weren't waking up.'

'And so he rang me for some assistance.' Hotch continued. 'When I got to Morgan's, I saw you and you didn't look good, if I must admit I panicked. But I grabbed the bags by the door and got the SUV ready while Morgan brought you out. We put you on the back seat and we started to worry because your breathing was getting worse and your fever seemed to have rocketed.'

'Well when we got you here we were rushed upstairs and you were taken away from us. We just sat and then we were told you were in isolation and all we could was sit outside a window and watch you.'

'Then we overheard a conversation further down the hall that the person, the carrier, had died. He had SARS, Pen. We almost lost you there as well.'

She wanted to cry at what she was hearing. Out of all the things she could have been ill with she had to get a deadly virus. The only word she could muster was said straight away. 'How?' Followed immediately by a cough.

'The man that died, he had recently returned from China, he must have had contact with you or one of the other people who were taken ill and it developed. If Morgan hadn't got to you when he had, I don't know; I just don't want to think about it.' Hotch said looking at Garcia with true honesty.

'How many others were there?' She whispered, her voice getting worse.

'3 have died, you're classed as critical and the rest in your apartment were given the necessary injections. That's all we know.'

Seeing her reaction as blank, she turned to look at Derek and then Hotch. 'What about you? I could have killed you two; you had physical contact with me.' They heard the panic and the fear and it began to show its effect on her already fragile voice.

'Hey baby girl, me and Hotch are fine, we have had the necessary stuff. Now we just need to get you back to full health.' Derek said giving her a reassuring touch.

'Yes Garcia, you can't get rid of us that easy.'

She smiled but then a new coughing fit took over her body and she felt she'd never stop. Her coughs were obviously coming from deep in her chest because they brought tears to hey eyes. Derek jumped up and rubbed her back to help ease her coughing. He looked over her head to see the worried faces of the team. Hotch grabbed a cup of water, knowing that if she managed to take down some drink she would ease her throat and the coughing might subside.

Having heard the coughing fit, the nurse on duty thought it would be a good idea to make an update to the chart. Seeing the two men helping her, the nurse asked if everything was okay.

'Yes she over did the talking thing and then this started.'

'She's been warned this would happen, does your throat hurt.' Penelope just nodded. 'Okay I'll go get something for it and then I think you need to rest.' Coming back minutes later she administered the pain meds. 'I think its best if you stay propped up a bit, it might help your breathing.' She helped get her comfortable before leaving.

'Hmm, you look much more comfortable now.'

'Yeah, I definitely feel it. The coughing was starting to make my throat feel like its enclosing.' Penelope said with the sound of tiredness creeping in.

'Well you just get some sleep, we will all be here.' They saw a tiny smile and they knew she was asleep.

The following morning

'Oh hi.' The doctor said sounding shocked at the amount of people in the room. 'I'm just here to check up on Ms Garcia. I was made aware of her coughing fit, has there be anymore?'

'No that was it. We think she did too much talking and worrying.'

'Yes, they tend to be like that. Has she been updated about the situations surrounding her being in hospital? If not I do not mind telling her.'

'No, its okay, we made a group effort to let her know.'

'Ahh Okay, very well. Can you get the nurse to page me when she is awake, I'd rather let her sleep for as long as possible.' He nodded and went on his way.

The team were just so happy to hear the lack of urgency and worry in his voice when ever conversation of Garcia's health was brought up. 'Breakfast anyone?' Reid and JJ broke the silence.

'No I think I'll stay here.' Derek responded without thinking.

'If you don't mind I'd like to stay put too.' Hotch asked.

The team left and Hotch and Derek made conversation about what was going to happen when Garcia finally got out of hospital. They stopped when they heard a dry cough coming from the head of bed. Slowly waking up, Garcia looked around and grinned groggily. She sat up a bit more, to help clear her chest and throat.

'This is so not the type of wake up in morning I had in mind.' She said between coughs. Taking her hand from her mouth, she noticed speckles of blood. 'I think you might want to get someone.' She said alarmed. Derek grabbed her hand to see what had alarmed his baby girl, seeing the blood he looked at Hotch who was already up and making his way hastily to the door.

'It's going to okay Pen. Trust me, it's only minor.'

'But most people don't cough up blood for no good reason.'

'Not many people have been through what you have the last couple of days.' He finished as the doctor and a nurse came back in.

'I hear you are coughing blood?' Receiving a nod. 'Right, well if you open your mouth then we can get a look of what's happening.' Not seeing anything, the doctor decided it would be a good idea to perform an endoscopy to make sure nothing was truly wrong.

After 30 minutes she was wheeled back in asleep. 'We noticed a small tear in her throat which was probably caused when we removed the tube; this caused a small bleed that was made progressively worse when she coughed. W e managed to repair the tear but she is going to have an extremely sore throat so please do try to keep conversation from her minimal.'

Later

Relieved but worried for what else they might have to face as a team they took their sits around Garcia and talked about what the future might hold. They all looked for Derek to admit his feelings, but all he did was look at Garcia, completely transfixed.

4 days later

Today would be the first day of getting out of bed, since the day Morgan and Hotch had rushed her to the hospital. She still felt overly tired and would sleep most of the time, but in general she was feeling better. She woke up early that day, a little nervous at the thought of her legs giving way for she hadn't used them probably in over a week. Derek had told her that if she wanted he would hold her hands instead of the physiotherapist that was coming and the doctor had agreed that that might be more of a successful way to get her up and walking.

She sighed and looked to her side. He hadn't left her side and it was beginning to show, he looked so tired. She stroked his arm, not intending to wake but for pure comfort. She stopped after a while and decided she needed a drink, reaching over to grab the cup, she realised that she had eyes watching her. Turning slowly, she plastered a smile on her face and looked at him.

'What do you think you are doing silly girl?'

'I needed a drink. You were asleep, I was awake. I thought I'd at least try.'

'But you need all your strength. I don't mind being woken if it's to help you out baby girl.' He leaned in. 'Do you remember our little chat a couple of days ago? The one where I told you that I loved you and I promised to look after you for as long as you'd have me?'

'Yup, you made me cry. It made me feel so much better considering.' She smiled weakly.

'Well I meant it baby girl. I'm not going to pressurize you and I understand if you don't love me back but I'll always be here for you, through whatever.'

'You're going to make me cry again, handsome. Look at me, like into my eyes.' He looked and saw fire and love. 'Well I have loved you since our first encounter, I gave you my heart that day, but I always felt like a man like you would never go with a woman like me.'

'Why would you say that?'

'Because you're the handsome, sexy profiler and I'm the fat, unattractive geeky tech girl. Nothing more than friendship was what I thought.'

'I don't want to hear it mamma. I love you; to me you're loving, caring, funny and beautiful and so much more. Better than any other woman I have ever had. You make me see sense, see light, see the fun side of life. Without you I have a void in me.'

She looked at him intently and she saw no pity, no deception but pure lust and honesty. She blinked away the tears. 'You don't know how you make me feel Derek, but I know when I'm with you I'm whole, I'm in place. You make me feel safe and protected.' She looked at him, her eyes looking tired all of sudden.

'Well when you get out you are staying with me, you are not going to be alone. I want to help you get better. But now you are going sleep and gather that strength back.' He kissed her forehead and helped her lay back. Instantly she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 colour

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

There was a knock at the door and a tall man walked in, Garcia looked at him knowingly but couldn't quite place him. 'Hi, I'm Sean. I take it your Penelope?'

'Yup, the one and only.'

He smirked. 'Well shall we get you up and about?' He got a nod. 'Well I take it your Agent Morgan?' He got a nod and a hand shake. 'I was told by Penelope's doctor that she would like your help to stand?'

'Yes, that's right and please call me Derek. Is that okay?'

'That's excellent; it tends to make a more comfortable environment. Right well to start Penelope I'd like to get you sitting on the edge of the bed so I can test your response to stimuli. Derek if you would mind helping to keep Penelope steady. She may feel weird due to the fact that she has been lying for a while.' Helping her sit upright and then sliding her legs round so they dangled.

He was right she felt really weird to be this upright. She felt Derek behind her rubbing the small of her back and she also felt the kiss on the back of her head.

He checked that her toes all reacted to an object running along the bottom of her feet and she was relieved for some strange reason to see all her toes move. She knew they moved she'd felt them do so while she was in the bed.

'Well this is positive already. Now to get you standing. Derek if you would like to quickly come round here to the front of Penelope we can get her up and taking some steps before she sits in that chair across there.'

'Come on then Baby girl.' She smiled and she felt like he had given her strength. 'Let's do this together.'

'Okay Handsome.' She said as she slid off the bed into the grasp of Derek and Sean as she steadied. Still holding his hands she took a first step towards the chair. It was only a short distance but when she finally reached it she felt completely knocked out. 'Why do I feel so tired from walking that distance?'

'Well the virus you had, left you temporarily paralysed in some sense. All your muscles were not worked noticeable at all in the period of a week. They were relaxed for a prolonged amount of time, this meant that their ability to move is harder than it was but with the physiotherapy you going to get we should have you up and about in no time.' He smiled. 'So, if I must say it's amazing to see you make it that far. Not many others do.'

'Well Pen is stubborn and doesn't give up easily as she has shown us several times, hey?' He directed a perfect flirtatious smile at her.

She laughed. 'You betcha hot stuff. Now what?' She looked from Derek to Sean.

'Now we get you to walk back to the bed, with help and then to the chair with some help and back again and then lastly we will see if you can go unaided. Then finally you can rest again.'

She looked up and worried if her body could tolerate that much energy. She wondered whether she had mustered enough strength, had her body picked up on the strength from where she had laid on the same bed for days on end. She doubted it but she had to give it ago to get out of the hospital.

'C'mon baby girl. You and I both know you can do it.' He put his hand out and she grabbed it showing her will and determination.

Standing again she walked and reached the bed but the tiredness really grabbed her this time. 'I don't think I can do much more of this.'

'How about we make one more trip back and forth and we will make that do.'

'Can I just take a break, I didn't realise this would be so difficult.'

'Yes of course we can, have a drink. I'll pop back in five minutes.' Sean made his way to the door and left.

'You sure your okay baby girl?'

'Yeah Handsome, I'm just finding it hard to walk those little steps.'

'Well I think it's cute to see your first steps.' They both smiled at each other. 'And I'm proud of you, you realise that. Through everything that has happened lately and you still won't give up. You're an inspiration baby girl.'

She blushed at that. 'Okay go get Sean; let's do this so I can rest.' She watched him leave and then come back in smiling.

'So you're ready to complete this Penelope?' He got a nod. 'Okay, Derek I want you to help Penelope get up and then walk with her, not touching her but ready for anything.'

She made the journey, a little unsteady at times but she didn't fall, she slumped in the chair and breathed too heavily as she ended up coughing, she got her breath back and slide to the edge of the seat, again Derek helped her stand and watched her cautiously as she reached the bed.

'Well done Penelope, let's get you back into the bed and you can rest.'

'Until tomorrow?' She looked up smiling triumphantly.

'Yes until tomorrow, now you are going to be discharged in just over a week, by that time I hope to see you walking the corridors completely unaided.' He smiled as he said his goodbyes.

Helping her get comfortable was easy, watching her fight the sheer exhaustion that flew over her body was hard.

'C'mon baby girl, just go asleep. Stop being such a hard head and just close those gorgeous eyes.'

She smiled as her eyes began to close. 'Thank you hot stuff, for not letting me fall.'

'Never Pen would I let you fall, never.' He kissed her cheek and took his seat by her bed, she was asleep in seconds.

Just over an hour had passed and she still slept, completely unaware that the team had gathered once again.

'She walked on her own.'

'What? When?'

'Earlier today, she walked one with my help and the other with me ready to catch her. She was completely exhausted from it though.'

'So what does this mean?'

'Well she has to stay about a week maybe a little longer but then she can come home.' He looked at the faces. 'She was amazing, she didn't even give up when the colour drained away with her strength.'

'Well did we expect anything less? How come you were allowed to help?'

'They felt she might benefit better from my helping than a new persons and I think it worked. She's got it all tomorrow, well basically every day until she leaves but I worry it's going to be tiresome for her.'

'You worry too much; Pen will say if it gets too much.'

'Yes, you're right I would.' Came Garcia as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Pen, how long have you been awake?'

'Long enough to hear the end of the conversation.' She began to push herself up but quickly gave up when her body couldn't stand the weight. She laid there, the frustration growing.

'What's wrong Garcia?'

'I'm just a bit fed up, waking up in this room every day, with no energy to do anything for myself. I hate asking for help.'

'Pen, you didn't ask to get ill and we don't mind helping you out. If anything we are going shove our services on you until you can come back to work.'

She blew out a long sigh. 'I would like to know why I'm continuously tired, I haven't done anything to get tired from, unless my body's so used to sleeping it's having the opposite effect on me.'

They all laughed at her quick wit. 'You know why you're like it, so stop asking questions will you.'

'I know what you need, Pen.' Emily said leaning back in her chair with her arms folded.

'Discharge papers?' Garcia said whipping her head around.

They all laughed again, life with Garcia was never boring. 'No, colour. This room is too plain and boring for you.'

'I have an idea.' JJ said grabbing Emily and leaving the room.

'Hmmm, I wonder what that's all about.' Reid asked questioningly.

Morgan chuckled slightly. 'Well I might have an idea but I'll keep it to myself until they come back.'

Rossi and Hotch looked at him and then at each other and smiled.

'C'mon my little genius. Think about it.' Garcia smiled her warm smile. 'Right now, will one of you please help me sit up; I hate this laying down for day's lark.' Morgan and Hotch both got up to help her sit upright before moving the bed up and adding pillows so she was sitting up. 'Thank you, that's so much better.' She smiled and grabbed her drink off the table over her bed. 'Don't even have a go at me Mr.' she said smirking at Morgan who was glaring. 'I can get my own drink, refilling might be difficult but I can pick a cup up.'

'Okay okay, I agree you can. Anything you need?'

'For you to go home and get some proper rest, handsome. You look so tired and worn out.' She rubbed her thumb around his cheeks. 'Look at me, I mean c'mon I'm not going to be alone, _they_ won't let me.' She said smiling hard at the other guys.

Hotch smiled. 'She's right Morgan, you've hardly left. One of us is always going to be here, there is no way we can risk her escaping.' He pulled a face at Garcia and she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Look handsome. Let's make a deal. You go home, take a shower, have a rest and then come back. You can bring whatever you want with you, and when you come back I'll admit when I'm tired and I'll accept help.' She put her hand out to shake on it.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. 'Okay mamma. Anything you say, but I want to hear that you haven't been getting up to much.'

'Or what?'

'Well we will have to see, won't we?'

'One more thing, Reid or Rossi please go with him, I know him too well to know he won't do anything I say without me being there.'

'Your right you know. How can you know me so well?'

'It's intuition, my love. Now go.'

Rossi decided that Reid stood no chance at keeping Morgan detained for a couple of hours and decided he would go, leaving Reid and Hotch to watch over the ever fidgety Garcia.

'So what do you and Morgan usually do?'

'Well, I usually sleep, which I hate and Morgan well I don't know sometimes I wake up and his just watching me, or the TV. Or he'll be reading a file, a book or a magazine. I know what I do want though but I can't have.'

'Apart from freedom, what do you want?'

'A proper bed, some films and ice cream. Oh and some proper food wouldn't go a miss.'

'Well, let's see what we can do, shall we.'

They continued to talk about endless amounts of different topics. It had been nearly two hours and Garcia was just beginning to fall asleep, when JJ and Emily walked in with bags and a box each.

'What are you guys up to?'

'Just go to sleep, it will be a surprise.'

'Ha, you actually think I'm going to sleep now?'

'Well, we aren't starting until you're out of it.'

Just as she was about to argue back a nurse walked in with a hypodermic. 'Sorry to interrupt but I need to give Ms Garcia her antibiotics.'

'Oh okay, will it make her sleep.'

'Yes it will but only for about an hour to two hours.' She wiped the IV over and inserted the needle.

'You're just lucky that I'm ill enough to get antibiotics.' She smiled.

'What are they for anyway?'

The nurse answered as Garcia was suddenly asleep. 'To prevent possible chest infections or pneumonia that can occur and due to the high dose they have this affect.' She said looking a Garcia.

'Is there really that risk?'

'Yes, it's because the symptoms of SARS are similar to that of pneumonia and due to her persistent cough we are no taking chances. Sorry, I have to go but if you have any questions just go to the nurse's station.'

'Thank you.' Emily said turning back to the room. 'Right, well now that sleeping beauty is out of it let's get to work.'

'With what thought.'

'Take a look, we have her favourite quilt, some coloured cloths, pillows and everything that makes Garcia happiest.' They set to work and just after an hour they sat back in their chairs exhausted. Peering over to the door they heard Rossi and Morgan. As soon as they reached the door they halted.

'What the hell happened?'

'This is our idea of cheering Garcia up.' Hotch said sounding tired.

'It's perfect, how did you get her to sleep through it though?'

'Antibiotics.' JJ said smirking at Emily.

They sat around for another hour before Garcia began to stir. It took her a while to focus and her head felt a little fuzzy from the heavy dose of antibiotics.

'You okay there Pen?'

'Mmmm. My head feels a little odd, what did you guys do?' She said her smile growing.

'SURPRISE!' Emily and JJ said in unison. 'This is why we wanted you to sleep. We wanted you to wake up in a place full of colour instead of a stark white room.

Seeing tears coming to her eyes they were about to stop but she spoke quietly. 'Thank you guys, you're the best.' She looked around and then stopped at Morgan. 'You? What are you doing back handsome. How long have I been asleep?'

'Erm, about 2 hours.'

'And you managed to rest in that time handsome?' She laughed and poked him, she saw a slight shake of the head. 'I knew you wouldn't be able to but hey it was worth a try.' Turning around and taking in her new and improved surroundings she smiled. 'Thank you really I appreciate it, I love it!'

'Well Pen anything to you get better.'


	7. Chapter 7 the best

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Over the next 3 days, she felt the strength flow back into her body, she was still on antibiotics and various other drugs and medication to eliminate any virus she might have lingering around her weakened body, but she felt stronger.

Waking up that morning she had a slight headache but she realised it was a side effect of the medication. She breathed in and slide up the bed so she was sitting up. Grabbing another pillow she propped herself up. Then leaning back she started pulling on the plaster keeping her IV in place.

'Leave it.'

She looked up to see Derek glaring at her childishly.

'Leave it alone silly girl.'

'It's annoying me.'

He smirked and laughed. 'Only a couple of days and you can get it out. Anyway, what you doing up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep.'

'You sure that's all?'

'Mmhmm.'

'Pen?'

'I've got a headache. Just a slight one, nothing to worry about.'

He sat down next to her. 'Well if it gets worse then I want you to take something. Yeah?'

'Yeah. Right now I need to use the loo, so that's where I'm going.' Derek literally ran to the side of the bed and helped her off. He didn't allow himself to help her walk to the bathroom in her room unless she asked for it. He watched her; she looked so much better now she was in her own clothes and not a hospital gown. Like the Garcia that everyone loved.

Five minutes later she came out and walked to the chair by bed. 'Don't even think about, Handsome. I'm fed up of that bed right now. I want to sit here and chill.'

'Okay, want anything?'

'Can I have a drink, please and then can you come and sit with me.'

Pouring the drink he passed her it before getting a chair and sitting opposite her. 'So, what's up?'

'Why Derek, have you stayed with? Never left my side?'

'Because, I know you don't want to be alone and I know that you won't admit it to anyone. And because I love you deeply.'

She blinked at him in disbelief.

'You heard me baby girl, I love you. Actually, I'm in love with you and have been for a while now. When I saw how ill you were all I wanted to do was make it better and then when we brought you in and it was worse than we thought, I thought I would die if I lost you.'

'Really?' She looked in his eyes and her question was answered.

'Yes baby girl. Not out of pity or deception but out of lust and passion. Please tell me you believe me?'

'Yes I believe you.' With that he leant in and kissed her, a full passionate kiss. 'Now I feel better. Thank you.'

'Any day princess. Glad I can brighten your day for you.'

'Finally.' Breathed a new voice from the door. 'You took long enough.' Hotch laughed. 'Nice to see you out of bed Garcia.'

Blushing slightly she swallowed. 'Thanks I feel better for being able to get out of bed. What are you all doing here so early?'

'Breakfast? Emily, JJ and Reid are bringing up pastries, fruit basically everything and best of all coffee.'

'Oh, I don't know if I'm allo...'

'Already cleared it with your doctor, he decided that now you can have outside food. So one of your wishes has been granted. Some proper food. Oh and later we have prepared a film night with some more proper food.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'How about nothing but drink some of this.' He smiled at her as he passed her a cup of coffee. They then watched her drink and smiled.

'Now that has been worth the wait.'

'Glad to hear it. Now why don't you and Morgan sit on the bed and the rest of us take up the chairs, ready for breakfast to arrive?'

Grabbing her hand he helped her up and watched as she sat cross legged on the bed. He then sat on the edge at the opposite end. Hotch and Rossi took a seat either side of the bed and they talked until the food arrived. They all watched happily as Garcia picked apart an orange and ate it desirably. It was the first bit of food that actually had flavour and wasn't dry.

'Thank you for this.'

'Don't sweat it Garcia, we all knew that everything was bringing you down and when you said you wanted some proper food, Hotch spoke to your doctor and he gave a day when we could start bringing in food from somewhere apart the hospital and we planned it.'

She smiled again. 'You don't know how much better this has made me feel.'

'I think that smile just showed us baby girl.'

'Plus Pen, this now means that you can come home soon and have a proper bed.'

She couldn't help but laugh. 'Now that is the best news I've heard in a while.'


	8. Chapter 8 proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The hospital had bent the rules slightly so that Garcia could have visitors around the clock. However, Hotch had made it evident that those who could see her whenever were to be on a list, he wanted not just anyone to be able to swan in and out. Of course, the list was short, 6 names, all of those of the team.

The same day that she was given her first piece of outside food in days, they had shut the blinds, helped Pen get extremely comfortable and then picked out films to watch, they had everything they would have had if they were doing a movie night at one of their houses. Garcia no longer was on a high dosage antibiotic which meant that she didn't fall to sleep as soon as they were administered into her IV. Hotch looked over near the end of the first film and saw that she had dosed off, Morgan noticed him looking and turned to see. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was even if she was in a hospital bed recovering from a vicious life threatening virus.

The more Derek looked at her the more he realised he loved her, the more he wanted to share a future with her. Every time he let his thoughts wander, they were always of her laying in the bed unable to breathe on her own, whether it be her sedated or her laying there crying and he felt the feelings all over again. The dread and the angst, the longing to pick her up in her arms in a long embrace where he could comfort her. It was only when he snapped back to reality and saw her alive, sitting, walking, talking, doing anything did he realise how close he and the rest of team had come to losing one of the best things in their lives.

When the film was over the team left the TV on and the blinds closed and just talked like it was any other day out.

JJ stood and stretched. 'I'm going to get some food and drink, which one of you is going to help me?' She said smiling.

'I'll go; I need to stretch my legs.' Said Reid standing.

'I'll second that.' Rossi said as he rose from his place in a chair furthest from the door. The three watched as the others left before restarting their conversation.

Midst conversation their attention turned to the TV that was silently on, Emily picked up the remote to turn it up to a more audible level.

_**News Just in**__- The apartment building that was centre of an epidemic outbreak nearly two weeks ago has been put back on isolation due to a new resident falling ill. The first bout of the outbreak claimed the lives of 3, and left one in hospital fighting for her life. We are still awaiting news on who the new patient is, but sources close believe it is a relative of the carrier of the disease. This has sparked new fears for how far the disease had spread._

'Can you believe this?'

'It can't be happening, just as we all thought it was over for good.'

'Well, look I do not want her going back to that apartment building until they can guarantee 100 percent that it is safe. We can't risk this all happening to Garcia again.'

'Well I'll keep her with me for as long as it takes, it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as she is healthy.'

They tried to forget about what they had heard on the news; they didn't need to freak out Garcia with their worries. After about 20 more minutes she began to stir, coughing slightly at the same time as raising a hand to cover her mouth.

'Hey sleepy head, take some of this.' Derek said placing a cup and straw to her mouth. With the desired effect the coughing stopped and she smiled.

'Thank you.' She sat putting her head back in to the pillow whilst her eyes got fully adjusted. 'Oh, I missed the end of the film.' She said pouting slightly.

Hotch chuckled. 'Yeah, I saw you were asleep about half an hour before the end.'

'Ah, that's no fun. I don't even remember falling asleep.' She laughed at herself as a knock came from the door, opening she saw Sean come in.

'Oh hey, I didn't realise you had visitors.'

'Yeah, permanent ones this time.' She laughed as Morgan tapped her playfully. 'Well you know Derek helps me anyway, but these two are Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss, also from my team. There are three more but they went for food.'

'Ahh I see, hospital food not taking your liking?' She just shook her head. 'Well it's nice to meet you two. Right Penelope, I would like to have to the elevator and back today, maybe 2 or 3 times, you think you can handle that?'

'Yup, got to try it.'

'Fighting talk that's what I like from you Garcia.' Hotch said proudly at her determination

'Thanks. I was taught by the best.' She smiled at him and he knew it was a compliment of his teachings.

'Well maybe we can use you two as a distraction. Derek has acted pretty well lately but maybe adding you two will take Penelope's mind off the longer walk. What do you say?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Okay well I think if we have Derek on one side and both you two on her other and just walk and talk. Making it easy for her to grab onto you for support if she needs it. She may need it on the way back second time more, as her body is still adjusting to longer periods of exercise.' He received two determined nods. 'Okay, let's go and then you can get back to resting and then getting something to eat.'

Derek put his hand out once again for the help she needed to get out of bed fully and then left her to own devices one she was stood. She asked his help and support until they were outside the room and then she released the grip and waited for her friends to be standing either side of her. They walked one way and then back to the door of her room and she smiled and looked at Derek because she wasn't breathless or wanting to sit from exhaustion.

'Well done Penelope, that's one way. Let's see if you can cope with the next way, how about we leave it with you and two friends?' Emily just nodded and stepped aside. She watched from the door as her friend walked slowly but triumphantly and back again. This time she was a little more tired. 'You want to do one more or stop?'

'One more, I can handle it.'

'Okay, if you are completely positive.' Getting a little nod. 'Okay, how about one friend this time.' Hotch stepped aside, leaving Derek with Penelope.

They walked slower this time, not because it made more time to talk alone but also because she was starting to tire again. 'Baby girl, I want you to know something.'

'What is it handsome?'

'I want us to become an item, partners, lovers, whatever you want to call it. I want to be the man in your life that makes you smile and feel loved.'

'I would love that a lot hot stuff. Thank you.'

'For what gorgeous?'

'For being here for me and for looking after me.'

'Well I wouldn't have wanted any other guy to do it. Maybe I can do it for the rest of your life?' He said a little hesitant.

'Really? I would love nothing better.'

'Okay, I'll talk to Hotch later. See if I can get a transfer so not to cause problems,'

'Handsome, I'll transfer I don't mind.'

'Well let's see what Hotch says first. And baby girl. I'm really proud of you.' Derek said to her as they turned away from the elevator.

'Why's that?'

'For being brave and taking me on.' He flashed her a smile, her favourite smile,

'Couldn't be done without you honey.' She said and patted his chest. 'Not without you.'

Making it back, she looked at each of them smiling. 'See no breathlessness. That's a definite first.'

'It is, well done. Tomorrow, if you are not too tired we will see you do one of those trips on your own.' He left after she was back on the bed.

She yawned deeply and looked at each of them. 'What?'

'Get some sleep Garcia. We will wake you when food is here.' Hotch said fatherly, which he knew that Garcia loved as she no longer had a father.

Once they were settled, Derek looked up. 'Hotch, can we step outside there is something I need to discuss with you.'


	9. Chapter 9 love

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Leaving Emily behind, Hotch and Morgan stepped outside the hospital room; Morgan closed it behind him and walked away a bit to a quiet corner.

'Everything okay Morgan?'

'Perfect. Hotch I want to put in for a transfer.'

'What! Why?' His eye widened and the he laughed. 'You and Garcia finally realised.' He put his head down and shook it laughing. 'Took you two long enough.'

'You knew?'

'We all did Morgan. You will not transfer. And before you object or argue back I want you to hear this. Penelope is the best tech possible, we are lucky to have, hell we should be scared, because if she left a huge part of the team would be going with it. I know she is basically everything to us but she is something to a lot of people outside of the team. The director especially and seeing as he is higher up than Strauss, if I can get him to pass this, neither of you will be leaving. You, Derek, are one of our best profilers, maybe not towards Garcia and your feelings but to the job you most certainly are. May I ask when you decided this?'

'Erm well, a couple of days before she fell ill, every time I looked at her, I don't know it felt different and then when we brought her in and everything was not looking and then when her heart stopped beating it was a realisation that I couldn't live without her, I thought for a split second that if she died I wouldn't be able to go on, that I wouldn't be able to cope.'

'Okay, carry on Derek I know there's more to come.'

'Well when she had her first session of physio and I saw the determination in her eyes, I thought that that is the type of woman I have been after, a strong, independent, beautiful, loving, determined woman. She's hardly complained throughout this whole ordeal and I admire her for it. I'm proud of her and then during her session today we were talking on the last walk and I told her I wanted us to be an item, partners, whatever. I wanted to be the man that makes her smile for the rest of her life. I didn't even regret saying those words, I meant them and she told me she would love nothing less, it felt so right.' He sighed heavily after finishing.

'Right well I think you two mean it. Oh and Derek, you weren't the only one proud of her today. I have never seen so much honesty and courage in anyone until today, she is a definite inspiration. After the trauma of the last week or so, I would never have thought that she could be volleying words at you whilst making us laugh when all the worry is on her.'

'She's definitely something is our Garcia. Well, I think we should get back, I can hear laughing which can only mean one thing.'

'Garcia's up.' The two men said in unison as they walked back towards her door. They entered with smirks on their faces. The sight that greeted them was different to the one that they had left. Garcia was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling down and she was laughing so hard she was red in the face.

'What's made you so happy?'

'Does it matter?' Emily looked at Garcia and they burst out laughing again like two teenagers.

'Well it's got you both turning bright red, so yeah? I think we are intrigued now.'

'Girlie chat, about multiple things. Did you know this girl can handle her drink impeccably?'

Raising an eyebrow. 'Why the hell were you talking about drinking?'

'She woke up saying she could murder a glass of wine and of course, you know conversation with Garcia just somehow spiral out of control.'

'That they do but you know you're not allowed to have anything like that.'

'Yet.' She replied with a wink. ' I know that but I don't know.'

'So baby girl, how much drink can you handle?'

'Well.' She looked at Emily and they laughed a bit. 'I can still walk straight after about 10 shots of tequila.'

'What! I do not believe that. That has to be impossible.'

'That Garcia you have to show us.'

'I'll take you up on that one Hotch!' She laughed again. 'Should be an eventful night.'

'Well, most nights out with you are never dull, so adding more alcohol has got to take it up a notch.'

'Well I try my hardest.' She laughed and jumped off the bed. 'I'll be right back.' And she walked to the bathroom, reappearing minutes later, again taking a chair instead of her bed. She looks at them. 'Hey, that bed has been with me for nearly 2 weeks, I'm allowed some respite from it.' She smiled. 'Now where's this food? Have they gone to cook it as well?'

'I'll go give them a call.' Hotch left with a smile still on his face.

'So what else made you two laugh so hard?'

'Pen was telling me stories from her childhood.'

'Do you realise handsome, you were the man I dreamt one night that I would meet?'

'Pardon?' Derek shot her a look of pure confusion.

'Calm down handsome. I once had a dream of me sitting on a couch with a tall handsome man, laughing and joking. Chucking words back and forth with him. A man that would allow me to be myself, someone who would help me.' She took his hand. 'I realised once when we were hanging out on the couch having fun that my dream was my future. Crazy I know but hey nothing in my life is ever normal'

'Erm, I'm going to check up on Hotch.' Emily said as she hastily left the room.

When the door was shut she continued. 'I found love in that man. I found love in you Derek Morgan.' He smiled at her and she could see the look in his eyes of love.

'Well it's a good thing because neither of us need to transfer.'

'What! Do you mean that?'

'You princess, got on the right side of some very important people. You mean an enormous amount to many people. Hotch wants us to be together, they all knew apparently.'

'I can't believe it. Can I ask you something though hot stuff?'

'Of course baby girl.'

'Are you doing this because you love me or because I'm or was ill.'

'I realised a couple of days before you fell ill that I loved you. I have had this feeling in me ever since we met but I never took notice and since Baylor and Lynch the feeling grew and grew and then I keep dreaming about you and then I woke up and wanted you. I wanted to hold you, love you. And then when we brought you in ill and everything was going wrong and you flat lined, I felt a part of me crash. I knew that if I lost you I wouldn't cope, I wouldn't be able to live. I need you Penelope Garcia and I just pray I never have to lose you.'

She swallowed the tears. 'Handsome, you will never lose me and I think I have loved you since you first called me baby girl.' She laughed as a tear escaped her eyes. 'Honey, the way you looked at me that day, I remember it like it was yesterday, I knew you weren't out to womanize me or treat me horribly and I have loved every single minute of you being in my life. You, hot stuff, are one of the best things to have come into my life.'

He leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. 'You are one of mine, baby girl. I never want you to not be in my life. One day I want you to be all mine.'

She smiled largely at him, a glisten in her eye was evident, it had slowly been creeping back over the last couple of days and he knew that soon it would be the sparkle that helped everyone in their time of need. He then pulled her hand so she was sitting on his lap; he wrapped his arms and gave her another kiss.

'Look okay, you could've waited for us to be definitely gone. You're going to put us off out food.' Garcia looked over to the door as Hotch spoke. She blushed a deep shade of pink that Derek thought suited her and then she got off Derek's lap and sat in the chair opposite.

'Thank you Hotch.'

'For what Penelope?'

'For allowing me and Derek and for being a good support throughout this. You too Emily.' Emily simply nodded and smiled.

'Penelope Garcia, you do not need to thank me, you deserve happiness, God knows you deserve it and you are family, there is no way we could not support you.'

Before she could answer, the door opened and in came JJ, Reid and Rossi with 2 bags each. 'You Ms Garcia get on that bed and be prepared for dinner.' JJ said putting down the bags.

'Huh.... why?'

'Just get on the bed; you're going to like it. We got your favourites. Derek you get on that bed too, make room for the rest of us.' Derek helped Garcia up onto the bed, she resumed the same position that she had taken at breakfast and so had Morgan. This time Emily and Hotch pulled their chairs up along the right side of the bed whilst Reid, Rossi and JJ took the left. They sat in a complete circle while they ate, never letting a moment go by without some type of talking, mostly laughter flowed through their conversation but everyone was happy about the look that Garcia was offering.

'Let's get this tidied and then there is one more surprise.'

'Please don't say there is more food. That's the most amount of food; I've been able to keep down.'

'We know and we are glad to see it but really I'm sure you can handle one bite.'

'Okay I'll try but first I need to go.' She smiled as she slid of the bed and returned minutes later; she slid onto the bed looking tired. She tried to suppress a yawn but it didn't work. 'Sorry, I'm just feeling so exhausted all of a sudden. So come on what have you got?'

'Uh oh. Not yet, we got to get this tidied first Pen, Derek, Rossi and Hotch do you mind taking the rubbish for us please?' JJ asked with a large smile. 'Oh and pick up some drinks on the way up.'

'How about some wine guys?' She said as Derek, Hotch and Emily burst out laughing.

'Or tequila in your case Garcia.' That made her laugh.

When they left JJ and Reid gave her a really odd look. 'What? Look we were having a chat earlier; and I said I could really murder a glass of wine, you know to relax and de stress.'

'Well it appears Pen here has a great party trick.' She burst out laughing again as she repeated it, the story had left a mental image of itself.

By the time the guys were back Penelope was back in bed, her legs crossed under the quilt, looking increasingly tired. 'Okay now we can surprise you.' Reaching down she pulled a tub of ice cream from the last bag remaining. Garcia smiled.

'Thank you guys but I think I'm going to have to pass. I really appreciate it but I feel if I eat another thing I'm going to explode but feed me less tomorrow and then I will quite happily have a scoop.'

'It's okay baby girl, we can see how tired you are as well. So me, Hotch and Rossi all asked the nurses and they are going to store it for us. Now why don't we get you settled, you've had a long day.'

The team hugged her and said their goodbyes and then Morgan helped her lie down and get comfortable.

'I disappointed them didn't? I mean they went through all that effort for me to throw it all in their faces.' She said as tears began to collect in her eyes.

'Penelope! They do not see it like that. Baby girl, they understand, you have a temperamental appetite and you are allowed to eat as and when you like so do not beat yourself up about it. Now go asleep, the nurse will be in to give you your last antibiotic soon.'

'My last?'

'Yeah, which means you can go home soon.' He kissed her forehead and whispered to her as she fell asleep, she didn't even realise the nurse come in and give the meds into her IV.


	10. Chapter 10 too much

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

She awoke the next morning feeling really ill again. She slid up the bed and realised she had a stomach ache. She hastily made her way to the bathroom and was sick. Derek having heard the noise and realised the bed was empty and the bathroom door was open got up to see what was wrong.

'Pen are you okay?'

'I feel really ill. I think I ate too much, I just didn't want to let them down.'

'Baby girl, you shouldn't force yourself to eat, we all understand. Do you feel better after being sick?'

'Yeah I suppose so.'

'How about we get you back to bed? Then I'll go have a word with one of the nurses.'

'Okay handsome, let me get sorted here.' She said standing and flushing the toilet, once done she rinsed her mouth out and took his hand.

'Look it's not even 7 yet so why don't we try and get you back to sleep?' She nodded as he stroked her hair and she drifted back to sleep. When he knew she was asleep he made his way to the nurse's station and then 20 minutes later made a call.

'Hotch.'

'Hey, just a quick call. I was just wondering how everyone felt after Pen turned down the ice cream?'

'Normal, we all understood; we saw how tired she got all of a sudden. Why you asking?'

'She got really upset; she felt that she threw the whole gesture back into our faces.'

'Tell her to stop being stupid, we don't mind. How is she today?'

'Really ill.'

'Ill? Is it something we should be worried of?'

'No, I checked in with the nurses, I woke up and she was vomiting, apparently because of the virus her body cannot cope with high consumptions of food at the moment.'

'Pen ate too much last night, so not to make us feel bad?'

'Exactly.'

'Oh God, what are we going to do with her?' Hotch sighed. 'I'll have a word with the others.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

'Any day, oh and Derek, your mother phoned the office. Worried because you haven't called in over 2 weeks.'

'Oh damn it.'

'I didn't tell her anything about Penelope. I thought you could do that. I told her you were fine and I would get you to call her today.'

'Thanks Hotch. Pen's still asleep so I'll do it now.'

Flipping his phone up once again, he dialled one of the three most memorable numbers. His mother's. The others of course were Penelope and the office.

'Hello?'

'Hey mom.'

'Derek! Where have you been?'

'Sorry, mom. I've had a stressful 2 weeks.'

'Why don't you tell your mother? Get it in the open.'

'It kind of already is.'

'I don't understand.'

'You must have seen the news, about the epidemic outbreak in that apartment building near me.'

'Yes, it killed 3 and one is critical, what about it?'

'Well the critical one is Penelope mom.'

'What! Derek why didn't you call? Is she okay?'

'She's getting there now. I haven't been able to leave her side.'

'Right Derek, start from the beginning.'

'Can I please give it to you in the shortest version possible? I've seen the worst things happen to her.'

'Okay.'

'I got a phone call from her nearly 2 weeks ago and she said she was unwell and then she collapsed, I rushed round and found her unconscious in her bathroom, she refused to get treatment so I put her back to bed. Hotch later told me to finish up as he was worried. I got there and she was vomiting and her temperature was 39. I took her to mine and while I was watching the news I saw about this outbreak and I realised it was Pen's place. I rushed to get her up but she was unresponsive, I called Hotch and we rushed her to the hospital.'

'Hang on Derek, what about you? You had contact and were in her apartment, how have you not caught it?'

'I've had the medication to help me, Hotch as well.'

'Okay, good. Carry on.'

'Well we got her here and she was put into isolation. She was sedated and was breathing via the use of a machine. When the team got here she flat lined.' He heard his mother take in a deep breath. 'They resuscitated her and then we had to wait on the medicine. It got here and we were told she should wake up after the second. She woke up after the first, and had a tube to help her breathe still. No one was allowed to enter the room because of isolation and she was crying so hard and she looked so afraid but the nursed assured me and she was sedated again.'

'Okay how do you mean she still had a tube to help her breathe? I don't quite understand how that is possible.'

'It's just a simple tube that is put in through the mouth into the throat, it means the person cannot speak but can respond to people and stimuli. Well Pen had one and she was in and out for a couple of days, but about for the last day or two she was mainly awake, she stared, cried a lot. But she understood us. Once she was awake we were allowed in 2 at time to see her and then she was moved to a private room. The next day when everyone had gone to breakfast, the doctor decided to remove the tube. Can you believe it even the sound of her cough comforted me.'

Fran laughed nervously. 'I bet it did, kind of like a relief?'

'Yeah exactly. Well when it was removed she had to wear an oxygen mask and then an oxygen tube for a couple of days. After it was removed she was the one trying to reassure me, even in a hospital bed she was the one worrying about us lot. Later that day we were sitting around and she asked about what had happened, she thought she had the flu, not expecting to wake up like she did. We told her everything and she worried about me and Hotch because we helped her and then she couldn't stop coughing, and a nurse gave her something and told her to sleep. The next day the others had gone to breakfast, but we me and Hotch stayed with her, again she started coughing and then she panicked because there was blood on her hands. The doctor rushed her away and all was sorted out.'

'Okay, are you positive? You sound tired.'

'Yes mom I'm positive and I am tired but I refuse to leave her, she says she doesn't need me but her eyes tell me differently, she doesn't want to be alone.'

'Okay is that it?'

'Well not really.'

'No?'

'No about 4 days after all this, she had her first physiotherapy session; she had to basically learn to walk all over again.'

'Walk?' His mother said sounding alarmed, she had only met Penelope the once, but had heard enough about her to know she was a good one to have in your life, the thought of all this happening panicked her.

'Yeah, apparently the virus she had had left her temporarily paralysed, I asked if I could help instead of some a new person and I was allowed. I help her every session and she can now walk without getting directly exhausted or breathless. Yesterday, Hotch and Emily helped us, and she walked her furthest distance yet. We did the walk 3 times and on the last it was just me and her, I told her I loved her mom, and I wanted to be the one to look after and make her happy for the rest of her life, she smiled her smile for the first time in ages and said she would love nothing more. She then questioned my motives later and I told her truthfully. I didn't tell her I loved her because she was ill, I had already decided I loved her a couple of days before this all started and Hotch had given his permission, he just has to run it by a few people.'

'Oh Derek! Finally!'

'Why does everyone say that?' He said laughing quietly.

'It's been obvious to us all, the love between the two of you. I'm so glad she's better but I'm a little worried, hasn't that apartment jut had a new outbreak?'

'Yes, she's going to stay with mine. Hotch is getting it sorted just in case the virus is there but it seems all fine. We don't want this happening to her again.' He sighed. 'Right well I'm going to go back, Pen's not feeling overly great today but I will promise to call you in a day or two. I love you.'

'I'll be waiting.' She heard him laugh at the sentiment. 'I love you too Derek.'

He walked in to see Garcia lying on her side, her arm tucked under her head. As he got closer he saw she was dosing whilst looking out of the window. When he got close enough, she looked up at him.

'Hey how you feeling?'

'Mm, a bit better I suppose.'

'You know you shouldn't have pushed yourself baby girl. None of us would mind.'

'I know; I'm sorry for waking you up.'

'Nonsense gorgeous. Didn't matter to me. The nurse said it's normal to not want to eat too much so you have nothing to worry about.' He stood up and kissed her forehead before pouring some water into a cup. 'Here, drink something.'

'Thanks, so when are you going to go home handsome?'

'When you do, the nurse said they can release you tomorrow or Monday.'

'Ah now that is promising.' She said as she sat up and smiled. 'I do actually feel better now.'

'You look a lot better. I hope you don't mind but I told my mom about everything.'

'That's fine handsome. I hope you didn't worry her.'

'Well yeah I did, she knew all about it on the news but didn't know you were the one listed as critical. It's okay though, I reassured her. Now what do you want to do?'

'Worryingly, sleep.''

'That's not worrying, just sleep. I'll go get the newspaper and some magazines, once I know you're asleep.' He stood and stretched and closed the blinds before kissing her again and helping her get comfortable. 'Sleep tight baby girl.' 10 minutes later he left her.


	11. Chapter 11 surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

The following day

'Well Ms Garcia, I see no reason in keeping you in any longer. I'll sign your discharge papers and you can leave this afternoon.' The doctor said smiling. 'I do hope you aren't going to be alone, I would like to know that someone will be around to help you out as you are going to be pretty weak for at least a couple of more weeks while your body fully recovers.'

'She's staying with me, so she certainly won't be alone.'

'Okay, well I'll go and sort those papers out now.'

She turned to him smiling. 'So I get Derek Morgan to myself hey?'

'Forever baby girl.'

'Hmm I like it.' She said laughing. 'When are the others getting here?'

'Now.' Hotch said entering the room. 'Morning Garcia. How you feeling today?'

'Absolutely fantastic thank you. How about you?'

'Me I'm fine.'

'Morning Pen.'

'Morning Penelope.'

'Hey.' She looked at Morgan who smiled and nodded. 'I think you guys had a wasted trip today.'

'What! Why?'

'I'm getting out of this place this afternoon.'

'Aw Pen that's fantastic!'

'Excellent news.'

'Isn't it just.' Penelope replied smiling.

'Even though she is still going to rest.'

'Well by the sounds of it I won't be able to do a lot for myself anyway.'

'So you're going to be resting like you are in this place.'

'Yeah but comfortably.' She chucked in. 'Which means I can relax more.'

'Well then is there anything you want us to take now?' Rossi said. 'It's not like we are needed here now but we can sort some things out.'

Derek looked at Penelope. 'Well I suppose you only need a change of clothes to get home in.'

'Yeah but I need clean pyjamas for at yours.'

'Pen me and JJ will sort that out, we'll have them at Morgan's by the time you get out.' Emily said smiling; she couldn't contain her happiness that her friend was well enough to get home.

'Right well me and Rossi will go and see what time you can leave and then we will get going.' Hotch stated as he began to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

'So you ready to get going baby girl?' Morgan said bringing in a wheelchair.

'Yes but not in that. I can walk perfectly fine.'

'No one's saying you can't but its hospital rules goddess so just sit yeah, if you hang around we can't get you home and comfortable.'

'Fine.' she said slumping into the chair. She looked at Derek. 'We definitely got everything?'

'Yes I triple checked for you.' He said smiling as he was finally was able to push the wheelchair from the room, getting to the entrance he waited for her to be standing stably before handing the wheelchair over to a nurse. 'Come on then baby girl.' He said taking her hand. They walked out slowly to his SUV, he never let go of her hand.

'Oh my god, fresh air!' She joked. 'I think I forgot about it!

He laughed at her enthusiasm. 'I take your glad to be out?'

'Glad? Now that's an understatement handsome.'

20 minutes later he pulled up outside his place, hurriedly he rushed to the passenger side and helped her.

'Come on then princess let's get you in and resting.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Okay handsome, as long as you'll be going to rest too.'

'Only if i can with you?'

'Well I'm not going to say no.'

'Well good.'

Opening the door he let her go in first.

'SURPRISE!'

'Oh my.' Penelope said as she looked around the room, all the team were standing there as well as new people. She looked at Derek who was smiling at her.

'Welcome home baby girl.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say a thing Pen.' Emily said stepping forward.

'P I want you to meet my mom.'

'Your mom flew in?'

'Unexpected for me too.' He walked towards the three new characters in the room and took the older lady in his arms. 'P this is my mom, and sisters Sarah and Desiree. You three this is Penelope.'

'It's nice to meet you at long last Penelope. So glad you are better.'

'Thank you, it nice to finally meet you three as well and thank you.'

'Pen, I'll be right back.'

'Okay handsome.' He kissed her head before heading to the bathroom. 'It's a lovely surprise all this and for you to be here too. Derek must be happy.'

'Well we had some time on our hands and are going to stay and go back the day after tomorrow.'

'Aw it will be nice for Derek to get some normalcy back into his life.'

'Penelope Derek's normalcy always involves you, regardless.'

'Yeah, you're all he ever talks about when he visits. He really loves you.'

'Yeah he does Garcia.' Came Hotch's voice from behind her.

'I know he does, we've spoken it over. Christ we've had the time to do so.' She smiled as she let Hotch hug her.

'I much prefer to see you like this. You really should listen to Morgan when he tells you to go to the hospital.'

'I know I should've but I thought I had the flu.'

The three women listened to the build up to her being admitted to the hospital. 'So Morgan finding you collapsed on your bathroom floor didn't make you think you had something seriously wrong with you?'

'I don't know, you know me, stubborn as hell.'

'You going to listen next time though?'

'I hope there is never next time, I scared myself waking up in hospital like that.' She said as she remembered the fear that struck her when she woke up in hospital unable to breathe for herself.

'You definitely put Morgan through hell too.'

'Yeah baby girl you did.' Morgan said joining the group.

'Sorry handsome. Never again I promise. I saw the news by the way.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah I know there is another outbreak there.'

'Well you aren't going back until it's all sorted Garcia. We don't want a repeat of this ever.'

'I agree.' She then coughed heavily after this.

'Penelope I thought they said the cough was gone.'

'No it's going slowly.'

'Sounds painful.'

'It was worse.' She looked at Derek and Hotch and noticed they knew what she was talking about. 'A lot worse.' She looked at them. 'Look I'm fine just a chesty cough.'

'Only if you're sure Garcia.'

'Perfectly.'

'Here have a drink, it might help.'

'Thank you.'

'You know you have us all worried about you now.'

'Yeah I know. My own little pack of body guards.' She looked at Derek. 'So handsome, I take it your my permanent one?'

'You betcha baby girl.'

'It's either Morgan or a 24 hour body guard.'

'I'll stick with Morgan then thanks very much.' She said as everyone laughed.

---------------------------------------------

Several hours later

'Right Garcia you are looking completely worn out so go to bed.' Hotch said, he had been watching Garcia for the last 2 hours, as her body became slower and she had to sit more.

'Come on baby girl, let's get you to bed.'

'Yeah okay.' She put her hand in Derek's open one and stood slowly.

'You okay there princess?'

'Yeah just a little tired.'

'Come on I'll help you.'

'Thanks.' She said as she walked holding on to him. When they got to his bedroom she gave him a questioning look. 'Handsome, this is your bedroom.'

'That I want you to sleep in.'

'Handsome...'

'No baby girl. I'll take the couch.'

'It's not fair.'

'I don't care.'

'Well if I get lonely you're coming in here. It's a big bed, I know you won't do anything but keep me company and look after me.'

'Okay deal.'

'That means I expect you here tonight.' She said smiling, she had asked him to hug her during the night several times in the hospital, so it wasn't something new or strange. They had also shared a bed before the whole illness came about. It was natural now and both Derek and Penelope loved nothing more than to hold each other.


End file.
